Pensées de C17 à C18
by Asys
Summary: J'ai commencé à paniquer, j'ai eu peur, comme quand ce connard de docteur Géro s'approchait de nous avec sa maudite télécommande...
1. Chapter 1

_Un petit Os, mais que je pense continuer... vous verrez comment je ferais, pour l'instant, je sais, c'est court, mais dites-moi tout de même ce que vous en pensez..._

_Bizz, Asys._

* * *

Pensées de C-17 à C-18: Avant de mourir...

J'étais en plein combat avec ce bonhomme vert, ce Piccolo, quand il est arrivé. Il a dit vouloir me tuer ainsi que toi pour nous assimiler ensuite. Je n'ai pas tout compris. Puis il mentionné le docteur Géro en l'appelant ''maître''. J'ai compris que je devais lui échapper. Mais, C-18, j'étais trop fier... je ne pouvais pas... il me fallait lui prouver que je n'étais pas aussi faible qu'il le croyait. Seulement, il était plus puissant que moi. On s'est battu, et Piccolo a bien essayé de m'aider. Tu l'as vu comme moi, lui et son groupe ne sont pas si horribles que ça. Tu me regardais, hésitant à t'enfuir, mais finalement restant là... Ça m'a fendu le cœur... si tu savais à quel point tu comptes pour moi, C-18... tu es ma seule famille... La seule qui s'occupe un tant soi peu de moi... Piccolo s'est fait éjecter du combat par cette créature, ce ''Cell''... J'ai commencé à paniquer, j'ai eu peur, comme quand ce connard de docteur Géro s'approchait de nous avec sa maudite télécommande, comme quand j'étais dans son laboratoire entre ses mains, et que je le voyais s'avancer avec ses pinces, ses tuyaux...Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas, C-18? Tu as subi tout ça, toi aussi... Bref, il a avancé son dard au bout de la queue vers moi, mais à ce moment là, alors que je me faisais aspirer, C-16 est intervenu. C-16 est un bon gars, un peu trop sentimental à mon goût, mais je l'aime bien. Ce n'est pas comme toi, mais je suis sûr qu'il a un bon avenir...

Bref, il m'a sauvé, et je lui serais reconnaissant à jamais... Il m'a dit de me sauver. J'ai refusé, ma fierté ne me le permettant pas... C-16 semblait bien se débrouiller contre Cell, et puis, il l'a envoyé je ne sais où... Tu as cru qu'il était mort, ce qui était faux. Je l'ignorait moi-même, puis j'ai appris de C-16 qu'il était vivant... Je n'ai pu m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi, de crier à ce Cell, de revenir me combattre, de se montrer, si il était vivant. Il a jailli de sous la terre, juste derrière moi. J'ai pas tout compris. Tu vois, à ce moment là, C-18, je pensais à toi... C'était plus fort même que ma fierté...


	2. Je suis un monstre

_Voilà la suite, toujours très courte, mais le but de cette fic n'est pas d'être longue mais de vous plaire et de mous émouvoir..._

_Bizz, et bonne lecture,_

**_Asys._**

* * *

Pensées de C-17 à C-18: Ma vie d'après...

Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai ressuscité. Je me suis d'abord inquiété de ta santé, mais tu n'étais pas là... Tu vois, C-18, je pensais que tu saurais pourquoi j'étais à nouveau là... mais tu n'étais pas là, toi.

Oh, si tu savais combien de fois je t'ai cherché, mais en vain. Tu semblais avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Désormais, j'étais seul et sans but... puisque tu n'étais plus avec moi pour nous amuser...

J'ai marché un peu au hasard, puis j'ai fini par rencontrer une tribu d'Indiens, des gens sympathiques, et je suis resté avec eux. Mais tu me manquais... Oh, oui... Tu as fini par me rendre visite, je ne sais comment. Tu m'a expliqué que toi aussi tu avais fini par te faire assimiler par Cell, mais que, avant, un humain du nom de Krilin t'avait intrigué... Puis tu m'as dit être sortie de Cell, et que ce Krilin a pris soin de toi... Tu m'as raconté qu'il était amoureux de toi, et que tu l'avais laissé en plan, parce que tu ne savais pas quoi faire, et que je te manquais.

Tu m'as expliqué comment j'ai ressuscité, grâce aux Dragon Ball, puis tu m'as demandé mon avis sur ce Terrien, ce Krilin.

Je t'ai dit que tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'est que tu sois heureuse, puisque je t'aimais, donc, d'après moi, si ce Krilin t'aimait aussi, il souhaitait pour toi avant tou ton bonheur...

Tu a hoché la tête et tu m'as dit:

-Je pense que je vais aller le retrouver... je l'aime bien, tu sais, c'est un terrien, mais malgré ça, il est cool, tu vois... un peu comme toi...

Ça m'a réchauffé le cœur, si seulement j'en avais un.

Je t'ai répondu:

-Fais ce que tu veux, C-18. Moi, je ne me sens pas capable de rejoindre la bande de Sangoku. Je ne les embêterais plus, mais c'est tout. J'espère que tu seras heureuse, avec cet humain. Et puis, tu sais, il n'est pas si différent de toi... nous avons été humains, nous aussi, dans une autre vie.

Je t'ai donné un léger baiser sur le front, j'ai souri et je t'ai regardé partir, songeur. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, désormais. Je me rendis compte que ma vie de cyborg n'avait été que faite de violence, de peur,...

Désormais, je me calmerais, en commençant par laisser ce Sangoku tranquille. Après tout, il ne nous avait rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas, C-18?

Avant de te quitter pour toujours, j'aimerais que tu saches une chose, C-18... Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours... parce que tu es la seule qui m'a apprécié, et, je l'espère et je le pense, aimé... La seule, C-18, la seule, oui.. parce que je suis un monstre...


End file.
